


Judai, Johan's Slave

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dark Spiritshipping, M/M, Vampires, seraphs, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is also on Wattpad and FF.net<br/>I don't own anything</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Judai Yuki, a 15-16 year old slave with duo colored hair and a skinny figure. His specialties included cooking, cleaning, and other things. Judai has somewhat girly features though he's a boy(Note: I said somewhat so please don't flame me). Judai was picked out by one of the most famous visitors, Johan Andersen. Only few people knew this, but Johan was the Vampire King, though he was only 18 years of age. Judai looked at his new owner with innocent chocolate brown eyes, and tried to get up to follow Johan but staggered from the lack of food. Johan caught the brunette by his arm and pulled him into his chest and picked him up bridal style, shocking the slave significantly.

Johan Andersen was a blue haired adult who lived in a large mansion, and had what seemed like endless wealth, power, and leadership over his companies. He wasn't the quiet type but he wasn't one of those hyperactive types either. He was only eighteen when he was put in charge of the company business. Though, Johan looks like a normal adult, he's actually a vampire and not just a normal vampire he's Vampire King. The reason that Johan bought a slave is because his mansion has gotten really lonely since he moved in and renovated it. Johan was sitting in his limo with Judai by his side. The bluenette was curious about the slave, who hadn't said a word since he got into the limo. The brown haired boy was dressed in a long gray shirt and shorts. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself, Judai," Johan said to his slave who was being too quiet for his liking. Judai was too shy to say even a word to his new master. Johan realized they were already at the mansion. They were getting out of the car, well Johan did first and waited for Judai who was easily confused to why his master was holding the door for him.

"Uh Judai, you know you can get out right?" Johan said to his uncomfortable slave. Judai slowly got out of the car, scared of what Johan would do if he didn't listen to him. Johan looked at the brunette that was trembling in fear as he got out of the car. Johan was really, really getting annoyed with Judai's fear of him. Judai finally gained a control on his body's composure when he got out of the limo.

"Well, I hope you get used to living with me, Judai because i'm not returning you to that dick of a slave owner. Also, the reason I picked you was because I sensed something special about you." Johan said to the brunette before picking him up bridal style not wanting to wait for Judai walk behind him. Judai trembled in Johan's arms, blushing while the bluenette carried him in such a girly way. 'Well, You are a slave after all.' Johan telepathicly said to Judai causing the brunette to look at him in shock and slight fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll just bite your neck a little but not yo kill you, but to imprint with you." Johan said to the trembling brunette who still was scared about the bluenette's telepathy. Judai realized what Johan just said, and tried to hide in Johan's shirt making the young vampire laugh at his new slave's fear. "Don't worry I'll make sure not to hurt too much okay Ju-Chan." Johan said smiling to brunette that was still trying to hide from the bluenette inside his shirt. Judai blushed, though Johan couldn't see it. He was happy that he wasn't going to be tortured.


	2. Chapter 2

Haou, the twin of Judai, woke up in a very strange castle. Haou was weirded out right now. He was also trying to figure out how in the hell did he get in this dimension. The first thing the golden eyed teen noticed was that he was iin a weird bed that looked about king sized or bigger. "Red silk sheets?" Haou said out loudly. The brown haired teen started to get up, albeit wobbly. Then, out of nowhere, a dark bluenette with orange eyes came in the room. "Ah, I see your awake...Haou." The dark bluenette said wearing a dark grin on his face.

The dark bluenette started to walk toward the golden eyed teen who was just confused. "Wait a second, wait a second? Who are you, for starters? Where the hell am I?" JHaou questioned the taller man who just chuckled darkly. "Welcome to my nightmare castle. My name's Jehu, nice to meet you." Jehu said a smile appearing across his face. Haou was already walking away. "Whatever!" He said making Jehu use his super speed to appear in front of the brunette. "Hey, don't you know it's rude to leave when someone is talking?" Jehu said leaning forward with one hand on the wall. He picked up Haou and took him back to red bed. Jehu then got on top of Haou who was trying to push him off. Jehu got tired by the horse play and started to lick Haou's neck, trying to find a good soft spot to bite into.

Haou was trying to stop from doing anything to him. Jehu finally found a spot and gently bit his fangs into the skin. Haou stifled a scream only to feel really light headed and flustered as I sucked his cinnamon, with a hint of honey, flavored blood. It tasted very good. Jehu found himself lost in pleasure and stopped sucking the rich innocent blood and started to undress the brunette of clothing. Jehu was starting nibble Haou's erected nipple but stop himself after awhile realizing what he was doing to the brunette. 'I promised never to do this again. Not after what happened last time.' Jehu thought to himself knowing that he can keep Haou as a fuck toy but he couldn't ever love the brunette.

Haou was confused, just returning from the rapture of being bitten. He then looks down and screams covering his chest. "W-what the fuck did you just do!" Haou screamed at the dark bluenette, who turned around with a blank expression. "I just imprinted you, that's all Haou-Chan," Jehu said getting close to the brunette's face. Too close for his liking actually. "Imprint, you mean mark me as your possession or something!" Haou yelled at the dark bluenette who felt tired and took the golden eyed teen and put him next to his body on the bed. "Why don't you take a nap with me, you seem really tired." Jehu said simply pulling the brunette up to chest. Haou was trying to fight out of the vampire's grip but it was futile to try and escape.

Meanwhile with Johan and Judai...

Johan had imprinted Judai, who was well still in the after effects of the biting. Suffice to say, Judai was horny with all the blushing and moaning he kept emitting. Judai jumped on top Johan and started to take the bluenette's pants off. "J-Judai stop!" Johan ordered the slave, who whimpered at the yelling his master gave off. He looked like he was about to cry. Johan felt really guilty about doing that but he didn't want to take the brunette's virginity yet. But if that's what his slave wants, he can't help but give in because he saw those pleading chocolate colored eyes looking at him like a puppy begging for biscuit.

Judai pleaded so much that Johan promised him that he would give him what he wanted later. Judai was happy as an fairy. The brunette fell in asleep in the bluenettes arms, because the blood loss made him faint. Johan placed the sleeping brunette in the bed. "Kuriboh! Ruby!" Johan called out for his best helpers. Kuriboh was a boy with brown hair and had angel wings. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. Ruby was a girl. She was unusual for a girl because she had red eyes, a ruby on her forehead, also she had long purple hair and wore a skirt that was knee length and black t-shirt. "Alright you two get dinner prepared while I look over Judai," Johan told his servants who saluted back at him and flashed downstairs.

Johan looked at the sleeping brunette who was breathing softly, all that breath coming out of those sweet lips. He tried to shake the thoughts away from his mind albeit failing extremely as Judai twisted and turned in my bed. I held him down, and kissed his soft plush lips. I really wanted to go further but I needed to make sure that Judai really wanted this. 'I hope he accepts my love for him. Hah, my god it's only been about a few days since I bought you Judai, and look i'm already falling in love with you rapidly.' Johan thought laughing in his mind. Oh, he should probably check on Nyo and Kyo those two have been training hard to be good body guards for Johan. Johan thought he should give them a break since they are very young and need to live in the outside world sometimes.

Johan was really excited about dinner time because that's his favorite part of the day. He started to get ready for what would be the most awesomest meal in the world, well this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Judai was looking around the massive mansion trying to find Johan. The blue haired man was nowhere to be found, and the brunette was getting really hungry. Judai, as he walked around and called out for Johan, was stopped when an eleven year old was running around. "Hey um, who are you?" The dual colored brunette asked the boy, who just looked at him surprised. "Well hello there. You must be Judai Yuki, the new slave that Johan took in! I'm his trusted friend, Nyo." The eleven year old boy said with a lot of enthusiasm. Judai was confused when the boy grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the kitchen where he found Johan, who was eating his food with a happy smile.

Johan smiled and looked up at the brunette, and told him to sit with him for dinner. Judai was okay with that since he's lived with bluenette for about a day now and he was kind of used to him since he didn't sense anything dangerous about the blue haired vampire. There wasn't a single thing to be afraid of, right? "So, um Johan?" Judai was saying when Johan looked up and had several fried shrimp dangling out of his mouth. "Yeah, what?" The blue haired man said through the food in his mouth. Judai looked around the kitchen a bit and realized that they were all alone. "Oh so Johan do you have any relatives like an brothers or sisters?" The brunette asked as he quietly ate a fried shrimp off his plate. Johan looked at Judai and swallowed the fried shrimp dangling out of his mouth and then drank his glass of red champagne(No worries ladies and gents, Judai is drinking water he's not old enough to drink an alcoholic beverage). "Yes as a matter of fact I do have one brother." The blue haired man said wiping off an crumbs on his mouth from the fried shrimp. "He looks like me but with orange eyes, also he's taller than me, and his hair is a few shades darker than mine." Johan said describing his brother to the brunette, who was listening to every word.

"My brother is really strong and he's still alive but he doesn't live here," The bluenette said before putting another fried shrimp in his mouth.

Judai, who was still looking at Johan, smiled. This display of affection caused Johan to be shocked because this was the first display of emotion he had gotten from the brunette. Just seeing the brunette happy made Johan feel all warm inside. Judai suddenly realized his action and turned his head away from Johan's face blushing. Johan smirked, though Judai couldn't see it since he was looking away from the blunette, because he was going to love having Judai when it's time.

That same day, Judai was in the shower and was to caught up in the good feeling of hot water on his body, To notice that Johan got in behind him. Judai was currently washing out his hair, when he felt a hand around his waist that was going lower and lower.

"J-Johan! Stop that! Get out!" The brunette said looking behind himself to see his master smirking playfully at him. Johan was starting to fondle Judai gently.

After the shower fiasco and Johan getting slapped across the face for...apparent reasons, The two of them went to bed. Johan was just watching Judai sleep because he looked so cute when he's asleep like this. 'We get it author.' Johan said in his mind breaking the fourth wall so then a chair hit him in the back of his head for his stupid mistake of talking to me. 'Ow what the hell was that for?' Then another chair appeared out of nowhere hitting Johan in the head again because he stupidity of repeatedly breaking the fourth wall, which only I, the author, am allowed to do.

Now where were we before Johan rudely interrupted the storyline, oh yes, we were going back to Jehu's mansion where he was contemplating what he should do with Haou. Jehu was pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do with a certain gold eyed brunette, who was still sound asleep on the bed. "God! I don't know with this human at all!" The dark bluenette screamed in frustration. Yes, as powerful as the Emperor of Vampires is, he is not that smart. "Shut up author!" Did he just break the fourth wall too? Okay, I really am starting to get pissed I'm the fricking author and Narrator for Pete's sake you know what I'm switching the POV to Jehu! "Wait what!" Jehu said startled but I switched it over to him.

Jehu POV

Stupid Author, switching it over to me like this.

I don't know what the hell I am going to do with Haou. He's pretty cute, though. No, bad thoughts! Go away! I can't fall in love with a human! No matter how cute and sexy his ass looks right now! I have to get this under control right away.

I wonder what my brother, Johan, is doing right now? I hope he's having a better time than I am right now. I heard rustling coming from the bed and realized that Haou was waking up from his sleep.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," I said with a smile on my face when he opened his eyes. SMACK! Before I could even react, I got punched in the face. "That's for biting me you Jerk!" I heard Haou yell at me. This gonna be hard to gain his trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Johan was waking up and rubbing the bump on his head from last night with all those stinking chairs that...Mysteriously...fell down from the ceiling.

"You're got damn right they fell on you mysteriously!" A voice said from out of nowhere making Johan look around to where he had heard the voice. Johan just thought that he was imagining things. Well, he wouldn't notice that the strange voice was actually me, the Narrator of this awesome fic and he can't hear me right now because the fourth wall is fixed...Partially. I think that will help me a bit I hope anyway, back to the plot. Now then, Johan went to the bathroom and started to wash his face, and then he brushed his teeth and fangs as he looked in the mirror.

"Hm? What's that weird smell?" The bluenette said sniffing the air and then finding out that the scent was coming from the brunette in his bed. Johan sniffed Judai some more and recognized the scent and then had a look of shock on his face as he found out what the smell was.

"S-ser-seraph blood," The shocked Bluenette stuttered almost tripping, while moving back from the sleeping teen in his bed. Johan then ran out of his room, screaming his head off, which woke up the few other people that lived with him, including Nyo, Krystal, Crystal, and Kyo. Johan was still screaming until a tired looking Nyo came out of his respective and walked in front of his blue haired care taker, and slapped him across the face really hard. This in turn snapped Johan out of his screaming frenzy.

"Thanks Nyo. How can I thank you?" Johan asked the small eleven year old boy, who had bags under his eyes. Nyo just looked blandly at the Vampire King and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his height.

"Don't you ever wake me up this early again! If you do that face of yours is going to be burned!" The angry boy said before calmly going back to his room to sleep peacefully. Johan was really scared at the moment since Nyo can destroy him if he felt like it. The four residents who live with him are all princes or princesses of different species.

Nyo was a Phoenix type breed, Kyo was a Thunder breed, and both Krystal and Crystal are nymph breeds. Johan was generous to let them stay with him but didn't know that they were really stronger than that of their parents. The weirdest thing though is that Nyo and Kyo are actually brothers. That was confusing to the bluenette because they were different breeds, but they have the same parents. How is that even possible to be just one breed if your parents are both different breeds?!

Anyway, There was a reason why he wasn't supposed to drink too much Seraph blood, but what was the reason again?

Johan groaned in drowsiness from a sudden pain in his head. He suddenly remembered the effect from drinking Seraph blood for the first time, and his eyes glazed half way and he tried to stay in control of his body as he walked by to his room to see Judai. The effect of drinking Seraph for first time makes you do things you don't want to do.

Johan thoughts of stopping went down the drain, and he went directly into his room and went toward a sill sleeping Judai and kissed him on the lips. The brunette woke up, and was shocked that Johan was kissing him and tried to push him off his body. The bluenette just used his strength to push his legs between the younger teens. Johan just ripped the underwear off of the brunette causing Judai to fight back even more, but with failing results.

"Johan st-stop it!" Judai pleaded in fear, but Johan was just smirking at the young teens fear. Johan just unzipped his pants and lowered them just a little, so he could let out his large arousal. Judai fought back even more, but fighting back was futile and then Johan slammed his cock right inside Judai's tight entrance. This none the less making the brunette scream in pain which was muffled out by the bluenette's sweet tender kiss. Judai's scream was drowned into the kiss as Johan began to move his aching erection out of the lithe teen's body and then back inside the velvet, tight heat.

"Ohh, You're so tight, Ju-Chan," Johan moaned after parting his lips with Judai's, who was panting from the loss of air. The brunette felt the pain dissipating with each and every second until it was only a dull ache. Johan started to move a bit faster. Judai was still being persistent though, because he didn't want this. If he only knew that it was actually his blood that was making the Vampire King do this. Johan was not happy with Judai's insistent actions, so he lifted one of the brunette's slim legs onto his shoulder.

"Aah! Ah!" The duo color haired boy moaned as Johan thrusts got harder and faster. Johan moved his cock in and out of Judai causing pleasure for the both of them. Johan was making grunting sounds from his mouth from tightness around his arousal.

"Joha-AAAAAAAH! Ah! It's so good! It feels so good Johan-Kun!" Judai had moaned with his becoming a bright red color from all the pleasure he was receiving from the bluenette. Johan just kept pounding inside the sweet tightness with fervor.

"Ahh, You're so good Judai. I love you." The Vampire King groaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting inside the brunette, who was moaning more and more with each thrust going inside him.

"Ah! It feels soooooo goooooood! More Jo-Kun, give me more!" Judai moaned clutching the pillow harder that was helping stop the drool, that was salivating from his mouth, not get on the bed sheets. Judai was moaning loud sounds from his sexy mouth when suddenly, Johan hit something inside of him that made him scream in absolute pleasure. Johan noticed this and started to keep hitting that spot, also known as his prostate. Judai bit his lip in order to shush himself because he was in so much pleasure.

"Oh, don't think about doing that Ju-Chan. I want to hear you." Johan said pounding into the brunette's sweet spot with power, so much that Judai had to clutch the bed sheets just for leverage. Judai's face was redder than a tomato as Johan grunted in pleasure his eyes glazed over as he was looking at the wonderful sight below him.

"Johan-AAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AH! AAH! AAAH! HAH! AAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOOO GOOOD!" The young lithe teen cried out as his eyes were closed, and had tears from the over extension of pleasure made him start crying. The brunette was so hard. Oh how he wanted to reach that sweet completion, but he couldn't get there. Judai was so close to the edge that he started to stroke his heavily aching erection trying to get to his completion. But then a hand stopped him from that and then he felt the thrust get even harder than ever were.

"AAAAAAAH! J-Jo-Johan please let go! I'm so-I'm so close!" Judai said looking at Johan with his big chocolate brown eyes, that were filled with lust and innocence.

"Judai, You know I'm your master. So you should know I make the rules. But, since I'm so nice, I'll let it slide." Johan explained to the young teen with his voice husky. Johan was close also and started to thrust even harder. Judai came first.

"JohAAAAAAAAA!" Judai screamed in pleasure. Johan came with a silent grunt, and pulled his spent arousal out the tight velvet heat. Judai was leaking a bit. Johan kissed him before the brunette fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Jehu was watching the sexy dual haired boy sleep for quite some time. Some people would say that this is very creepy, but the Emperor was just mesmerized by the strange teen's beauty. He knew he shouldn't say this about brunette sleeping but Fuck, that ass looked so good in his skin tight pants. Jehu was having a 'big' problem in his pants. That's it! If Haou was gonna tease him with such a fine ass like that, then his virginity is going bye bye.

Jehu began to carefully remove both Haou's tight pants and briefs and stopped when the brunette was groaning a bit. The dark bluenette resumed after a little bit and unzipped the shirt Haou was wearing, but didn't take it off. Jehu smirked lustfully at the dinner spread before and decided to seduce the brunette who was still sleeping peacefully. Jehu started undress himself and evilly smirked at how vulnerable Haou was in his slumber. He chuckled in excitement.

"Haou, that ass is gonna be mine soon, and there's nothing you're gonna do about it." Jehu said with lust clouding his eyes. However, just in case the sexy brunette wakes up, Jehu decided to tie Haou's hands to the bedpost. That way, he can't fight back. Besides, Haou's tight bubble shaped ass was practically begging him to rape the poor brunette. Jehu started to pinch a nipple and tweak it as he pleased.

Haou was groaning as the feeling sent shocks of pleasure down his spine. The brunette slowly gained consciousness and was shocked and flustered to see a naked Jehu straddling him. His eyes traveled down to the hot sturdy six pack and then lower. Haou's golden eyes went wide when he saw how huge Jehu's cock was. That size was impossible. Well the bluenette is a fricking Vampire, but still! That thing was not gonna fit!

"You're awake Haou-Chan." Jehu grinned as he started to kiss the brunette's succulent sexy neck. Jehu couldn't wait to actually enter in the brunette. God, Jehu was so hard that it hurt. Easy big guy.

Jehu couldn't wait anymore and started to suck his fingers and then stuck them inside Haou.

Haou's POV

Itai! It hurt so much, but for some reason I was liking it and it was kind of hot. Jehu you bitch! How dare you take advantage of me when I'm fucking sleeping. I felt the long, strong, manly finger searching for something inside me.

All of a sudden Jehu added another finger inside me. It hurt like hell! But I know it won't be as painful as the huge thing dangling between his legs. Man, that things going to break me. For some reason, I'm excited though. I don't know why!

I felt the fingers prodding my entrance and go deeper into my ass. Fuck! this is hurting. Am I a masochist because I was clearly getting hard at the feeling of Jehu's fingers fill me up and assault my walls. He's really skilled at this huh?

I wanted to fight back, but I knew that that was out of the question since the look in Jehu's eyes were very angry and frustrated. What did I do to make him lose control like this. I suddenly felt a third finger enter me and I growled in pain as I tried to bear it for the bluenette.

Jehu suddenly lowered himself down and kissed my lips fully. I kissed back as to not get punished if I didn't and moaned at how we were kissing. His teeth gnawed at my bottom lip and begged for entrance. I decided to give up and open my mouth and was attacked by a very skilled tongue. My mouth was licked and caressed in every possible corner as to claim me as his own. Well, he is going to claim me as his own.

Jehu then slowly separated from me. We were still connected by a strand of saliva.

"Haou, you're mine. So please let me take you." Jehu had whispered to me and I nodded and spread my legs. God, this was embarrassing. He was submitting so easily. Jehu then smiled before he went to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Jehu still fingered me and suddenly I moaned in abrupt pleasure. What the hell was that?

Jehu kept fingering that exact spot and I couldn't control myself.

"AH! AH! AH! Oh god! Jehu!" I was moaning as he continued to tease my sweet spot mercilessly. Jehu was smirking down at me, causing me to blush. I started to moan again as he kept fingering that spot trying to get me use to it. I wanted more. I wanted him to keep giving me endless pleasure I didn't care about reason or why the fuck this was happening.

"Haou, you and you're sexy perfect ass are such a tease." Jehu growled as he kept pushing the digits in and out of my ass . In and out. In and out. Fuck, please don't stop.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out and I actually whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Fucking bastard!

I was wide eyed to see the big, huge piece of flesh Jehu had in his hand. He started to slather it with lube and positioned himself at my entrance. Jehu then smirked at me. I blushed and looked away only to flinch as he started to push his huge cock inside me. It was too big!

I was actually crying from the pain that was coming from Jehu's over sized cock. Finally, Jehu had seated himself inside me fully. Jehu was groaning in utmost pleasure, while I was in torturous agony. Jehu was still groaning and looked me in the eyes with his dark orange ones.

"Damn it, Haou. Why the hell are you so fricking tight?" Jehu asked as I squeezed down on his huge shaft.

"How the hell should I know?!" I yelled at him angrily. I was still in a bit of pain, but it was very dull pain. I then rolled his hips, telling Jehu he could move now. Jehu started to move his cock in and out slowly. I gasped in pleasure and pain. Jehu whispered to me sweet nothings as he thrust his cock into me.

I then shouted in pleasure as he hit that glorious sweet spot inside me. He started to thrust in and out much faster than before. I moaned for more of Jehu's big cock in me.

"More! Jehu, please!" I moaned as he thrust in and out hard and deep. I was clouded by my lust and I could the pleasure hit me hard with each and every strike to my sweet spot. Jehu wasn't holding back anything. God, I may get addicted to this sorta thing.

"Yeah, like that Haou? You like you're ass getting pounded by me?" Jehu asked me as he pounded into my ass much harder and much faster than before. I moaned his name and his answer to the question.

"Yes! I love it Jehu! Fuck my ass! Make it yours please!" I had lost all my dignity when I said that but I didn't care. Jehu then started to stroke my stiff hard cock. I moaned even louder than usual.

Jehu was getting close! I could feel his cock swelling up inside as weird as that sounds. I wanted to be Jehu's bitch! I don't care anymore!

"Inside or out?!" Jehu asked as he thrust became erratic.

"In! Fill me up with your essence!" I said moaning in a drunken stupor of pleasure. The vampire stroked me to completion as I came hard on his chest. Jehu thrust harder and faster until he finally came his deep inside me. I moaned quietly as he pumped spurt after spurt into me. God, do Vampire's really come this much? I don't need to know. This felt amazing as hell. I'm still gonna kill Jehu for this, but I'll let him live for tonight. I closed my eyes as fell asleep exhausted.

Normal POV

Jehu pulled out his cock and fell next to Haou.

The bluenette knew he was going to regret this somehow, but he didn't care since he was satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Wattpad and FF.net  
> I don't own anything


End file.
